


Locked Door

by shotaprincess



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Sibling Love, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotaprincess/pseuds/shotaprincess
Summary: June comes home from work only to find that Ashe has locked himself in the bathroom.
Kudos: 1





	Locked Door

June was late again. Work took longer than she had expected, and her manager kept her there for a bit longer to discuss her job in the coming weeks. She hated being late. It meant leaving Ashe home alone for longer and she didn’t much trust him to be all by himself. June wouldn't admit it to anyone, but avoiding any unnecessary time apart from her brother was just as much for her own benefit as it was for his, if not more.

Finally, she arrived at the apartment building. She made it up the stairs, unlocked the door, and let out a deep breath once inside. After making sure the door was locked, she started taking off her jacket. It was a small apartment, just one room she and Ashe shared, a kitchen and a bathroom, all connected by a thin and long hallway.

“Ashe?”, she yelled down the hall, “I’m home!”.

No response.

She could see from the thin slit under the door that a light was on in the bathroom. She knocked on the door and tried to open it. Locked.

“Ashe I told you not to lock the door! If you keep doing this I’ll have to take away the keys”

No response.

This wasn't that unusual, it wasn't the first time Ashe had locked himself in to mope. He was probably just upset that she got back so late and would come out once he realised he missed her too much. Ashe was predictable like that.

June moved on to the kitchen and started unloading her backpack. She’d gotten some groceries while waiting on the next train connection. Just as she was about to head back into their room, she noticed something. A knife was missing from the knife block.

“Ah fuck not again”, she muttered to herself. Quickly, she darted to the locked bathroom door. “ASHE OPEN UP”, June yelled in a now much more forceful tone and banged on the door. “Let me in NOW!”

No response. This wasn’t good.

Ashe was no stranger to cutting himself. Usually it was just some relatively harmless cuts on his thighs, he thought people couldn't see them there, and he wasn’t very good at it so they were never much more than skin deep. Lately though he’d been getting bolder. It’d become more frequent and he’d started cutting on his arms as well. Some kids at school must’ve told him about it.

Full of worry, June started kicking the door. It was a flimsy lock, so it took only a couple of good kicks to break. The door swung open.

On the floor was Ashe, curled up on the fluffy bath mat. Next to him was the kitchen knife, covered in blood. Some more blood was trickling off his left wrist onto the floor. It didn’t look like that much, but then again Ashe was very small. He did look very pale. 

June couldn’t tell if he’d passed out from blood loss or just fell asleep. Quickly, she fetched a gauze from their first aid kit and pressed it on his wrist. She had experience dealing with these kinds of wounds. This wasn’t the first time Ashe had done this, but it was definitely the worst it had ever been.

Once the bleeding had stopped somewhat, she disinfected the cut and applied some butterfly bandages to keep it closed. She’d gotten those after the last incident but had still hoped she wouldn’t need them. Finally, she wrapped Ashe’s arm in bandages

“Hey Ashe, wake up!”, she yelled to no avail. “Wake up dummy, its me, June”

She slapped him. While her hand did bring some color back to Ashe’s face, he was still out cold.

“Dont you dare do this to me you little shit”

Now she was angry. Not just at him but also at herself. If only she hadn’t been late from work, … No, this wasn’t her fault. She couldn’t be there for him 24 hours a day, and who the fuck put these ideas in his head anyway? Was it the kids he hung out with at school? It must’ve been. She’d have to go tell them to stay far away from Ashe before she’d let him ever go back to that place.

Tears started rolling down June’s face. Shakily, she got up and picked Ashe from the ground, carrying him back into the bed they shared. She took his favourite stuffy, a small dog, and put it under his arm. He looked so small and weak. 

“Don’t worry Ashe, I’ll protect you”, June whispered. She climbed into bed with him, careful not to touch any of his cuts, curled around him like a cat protecting her kitten and before long, she too drifted away into sleep.


End file.
